


never tell a goddess her fate.

by gangtansonyeondan



Series: reaching for the stars [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M, One Shot, Other, SO, Yuri Plisetsky-centric, but like ill add more?? but in form of series i guess, not literally but kind of, ok so i was gonna make it a multi chapter but i suck at responsabilities, so ye def yurio & class 1a in the future but for now not, uuh i don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gangtansonyeondan/pseuds/gangtansonyeondan
Summary: "when they told herher story was written in the stars,she went to the heavensand crushed each one with her bare hands.stars have no power over herthe night sky is hers nowand she will carve itwith constellations of her own."— never tell a goddess her fate // k.s.Yuri Plisetsky is quirkless in a world that determinates your worth depending on your quirk, but he'll be damned if he lets that get in his way to the top.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku & Yuri Plisetsky, Bakugou Katsuki & Yuri Plisetsky, Future Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Midoriya Izuku & Yuri Plisetsky, Mila Babicheva & Yuri Plisetsky, Nikolai Plisetsky & Yuri Plisetsky, Yuri Plisetsky & Everyone, Yuri Plisetsky & Potya | Puma Tiger Scorpion
Series: reaching for the stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733083
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	never tell a goddess her fate.

**Author's Note:**

> hhh this is my first work so please don't judge too harshly lmao
> 
> english is not my first language so please tell me if i have any mistakes!!!
> 
> Babushka: grandma  
> Dedushka: grandpa  
> Kotenok: kitten

> **your boy is a soldier**
> 
> **and his mouth tastes like**
> 
> **fear and blood, dust, fire**
> 
> **home**
> 
> **and battlefield**
> 
> **" _the galaxy, a thousand suns._**
> 
> **_all there will ever be"_ , he said**
> 
> **when you asked him**
> 
> **what did he think**
> 
> **was his to conquer**
> 
> **your boy is a supernova**
> 
> **amorphous, ethereal, incandescent**
> 
> **you are scared he will blind you**
> 
> **or burn you**
> 
> **you know he will**
> 
> **but you cannot turn away.**

* * *

Yuri Plisetsky is three years old when he learns that not all humans are born equal.

It isn't as much of an Earth shattering revelation as one would have thought it would be, really. It's more of a sprinkle rather than a thunderstorm, the ephemeral moment of silence when reality comes crashing down on you.

It comes in form of soft cruel whispers between his mama and father, in the way his dad leaves the room when his _babushka_ enters it, in the hushed discussions his mama and _dedushka_ have when his father once again refuses to come visit with them.

Now, his _babushka_ is the most amazing person to walk this Earth in his eyes. She tells him stories of her early glory days, of bright scenarios and of jumps that defied gravity, of women that defied society, of red velvet theater curtains and red velvet dresses and red lips that spoke of power and passion and strength. She tells him how she stood tall and proud against destiny and Gods with her teeth and ambitions bared and how she had come out victorious.

And she is quirkless.

To people like Yuri's father, this is the worst kind of curse you can be born with. It matters so much that everything else _babushka_ is capable of, every talent she has, every single thing that makes her his _babushka_ doesn't even matter.

And at first Yuri doesn't understand. So he asks his mama, and he asks his father, and his father lets his hand fall heavy on the table, anger burning like a wildfire in his eyes, and he says:

"Quirkless means weak, Yuri. And the worst thing you can be is weak."

_Being quirkless means you have no strength it means you have no value you have no worth as a person it means weakness weakness weakness weakness it means worthless._

Yuri Plisetsky is four years old and failure and tragedy run through his veins instead of blood.

He's four and he hasn't developed a cryokinesis quirk like his father, nor an empathy quirk like his mama and _dedushka_ , and they are starting to worry.

They take him to at least ten different places with the same scary men in white, the same beeping machines and the same dread filled rooms. They all tell them the same: he has the _damned_ double joint in his pinky toe. He is not going to develop any kind of quirk, not now and not ever.

His father is _livid_. He turns to his mama, and even if his quirk is to control ice, there's always a dangerous fire in his eyes when _babushka_ is near, and he can see that same fire now, directed at the doctors, at his mama, directed at _Yuri_ and it scares him.

His father screams. Furious words spill from his lips, blaming his _bab_ _ushka_ , blaming his mama, ugly words adorning every sentence, and Yuri wishes he couldn't understand russian because he doesn't like what his father is saying.

He tells him so, and he regrets it the moment his words echo in the room like a death sentence.

" _You_ ", his father says, and it’s a curse, "don't have the right to speak to me anymore. You lost that the moment you lost hopes of ever being useful."

_He's talking about me being quirkless_ , Yuri realises with a horror he had not ever felt before. _Is that all I was for him? The possibility of a powerful quirk?_

He's four years old and he shouldn't be thinking things like this.

He's four years old when his father leaves and never comes back.

Yuri is five years old and he's living mostly with his grandparents. He barely sees his mama now, but his _babushka_ is there and his _dedushka_ is too and really, he doesn't feel like he needs anything else.

He feels the curse of his quirklessness everyday, like the weight of the sky on his shoulders, but he bears it well, because, as he tells _babushka_ , she's quirkless too, so it mustn't be something that awful, _right_? 

She smiles with a strange look in her eyes, and she tells him " _of course, kotenok_ ", as she caresses his hair. _( ~~She sounds like she's lying~~.)_

He's content.

Yuri is six years old and he hasn't seen his mama for months.

_Dedushka_ tells him she's just out of the country, _she'll be back_.

_Babushka_ glares at him, and tells Yuri that his mama is probably not coming back.

It's not his fault, and there's no one to blame but his mama, she insists, and Yuri nods but he doesn't really feel his head. He doesn't really feel much this days, but he thinks he probably should feel worse that his mama is gone, just like that.

He doesn't.

Yuri is seven now, and he falls in love with figure skating.

When he skates, he feels like there's nothing he can't do. He's free, and he's flying, and he loves it.

He begs _babushka_ to sign him for figure skating classes, and she does, and she also signs him for ballet classes, and he couldn't be happier because he's going to be _just like her he's going to fly higher than anyone has ever flown before._

Yuri is seven years old and he skates and dances like he needs it to survive.

In the ice, he understands, there are no quirks and there are no excuses. In the ice he takes control of something his father used to hold dear in his heart, and Yuri makes it _his own_. In the ice there are weak people and strong people and it all comes down to hard work and practice.

So practice he does.

Yuri is eight years old when he meets Yakov.

He's just finished his very first figure skating competition and he can do better jumps than anyone in his category. He places first, and Yakov approaches him.

"I've seen you skate, and you have _potential_." he tells Yuri, and Yuri, still high in happiness and adrenaline, smiles. "With time, and the right teachers, you could be at top of the world."

"I know," Yuri says, because he _does_ , and then he says, "are you offering?"

Yakov laughs, and he says "Yes", and that's all there is to it.

Yuri is nine years old when his _babushka_ falls sick.

_There's nothing we can do_ , the doctors say. _Her time is limited_ , they say.

Yuri cries.

He doesn't think he has ever felt this sad, he doesn't think he has ever seen _dedushka_ so sad either.

_Babushka_ smiles. It's the smile of a woman who has lived long enough to see oceans rise and empires fall. It's the smile of a woman who is not afraid of what's to come, but of what she's leaving behind. It's the smile of a goddess.

Yuri is nine and he is burying _babushka_ under dust and rocks, and he buries _kotenok_ with her. He can only be Yurachka now, and while _dedushka_ hugs him as they both cry, he thinks that maybe that could be enough.

(It isn't.)

Yuri is ten years old now, and he skates and he dances until he's out of breath, until his body aches so much he can't even move.

Yakov and _dedushka_ scold him for it, and he knows they are trying their best because _he is trying his best too, but even his best seems to not be enough and he can't live with this pain anymore and—_

And then he sees Viktor Nikiforov skate for the first time.

He can breathe again, and a new fire is burning in him now. He wants to skate like that.

He _will_ skate like that, one day.

(Viktor's eyes are so much like _babushka_ 's, full of pain and wisdom and strength and _beauty_. He holds onto them like a lifeline.)

Yuri is ten, and he is growing and he _hates_ it.

He falls more often than he lands a jump, and he hates how stupidly long his arms seem now.

He devotes himself to ballet, to making himself more flexible, faster, more elegant, _more_. He practices and he sweats and he cries and he gets better.

Yuri is ten years old and he is flying to Japan for a competition, and he meets the two best friends he’ll ever have.

Izuku Midoriya catches his attention the moment he sees him. His hair is green like the grass where he and _babushka_ used to go picnic, and he is in the floor crying and there’s a blond kid that reminds Yuri of an angry pomeranian who is making explosions in his hands, and shouting.

(For a moment, Yuri is reminded of his father.)

He doesn’t know the moment he starts running, but suddenly he is by their side, and he _really_ can’t help himself.

“Hey, you _shithead_!” he screams in what he hopes is a kind of understandable japanese. (The only words he had bothered to learn where the basics and an entire encyclopedia of curse words.)

The blond turns aggressively to face Yuri, and he screams a bunch of words he doesn’t really understand, and a couple of insults that he gets, and _okay that’s offensive_.

(The green head says something, Yuri thinks he’s said ‘ _Kacchan_ ’ in a reproachful voice, but he isn’t too sure. He assumes it’s the angry pomeranian’s name.)

“Fucker” he says in japanese, and then in english, “leave broccoli kid the fuck alone, you _dumbass_.” (The insult is, again, in japanese.)

He didn’t expect the rude kid to understand him, but _shit_ he’s answering in english.

“Oi, you extra” Kacchan says. “Mind your own fucking business, this is Deku’s and I’s thing, asshole.”

“You have a quirk like _that_ ” Yuri says, because fuck this kid is annoying but his quirk is cool as hell, “and you’re using it to hurt someone else? Dude, fuck you.”

“Huh?” the blond puts on what seems to be his ‘bitch face’. “My quirk is none of your fucking business, extra. Besides, if Deku wants to play hero, he can face the consequences himself, the useless loser. As if a quirkless person could ever be a hero.”

Now _that_ hits close to home.

“So what if he’s quirkless?” Yuri asks, and Kacchan seems to stop at his question, and Deku looks up with something that shines bright like hope in his eyes, and Yuri has never been too good at english but _fuck_ he’s gonna give Kacchan a lesson. “He can be whatever the fuck he wants to be, you dumbass, and being a hero isn’t as much about quirks as you seem to think it is. Really, all you need to be a hero is a bad sense of self-preservation and a fuckton of support items.”

He’s going to continue (he’s getting really motivated), but he hears Yakov voice calling his name and _fuck he’s dead_. He takes off running, and Kacchan shouts “ _where the fuck are you going you extra we haven’t finished talking_ ” and Yuri shouts back “ _later, dumbasses_ ” because he really hopes he’ll see both of them again.

Yuri Plisetsky is eleven years old, and Viktor Nikiforov promises him the world.

Yuri is eleven and he spends every second of his time working, training his body to go further, to run faster, to jump higher and higher and _higher_.

His _dedushka_ worries, tells him to take a break, and Yuri wants to say _Can’t you see I’m reaching for the stars, can’t you see that if I stop for one second I’ll fall, I’m Icarus and my wings are fragile but my will is strong and I can’t stop._

Yuri is eleven and he flies to Japan for the Grand Prix Junior _(he's almost fluent at japanese now, he can't be anything but the best, after all),_ and he thinks about Kacchan and Deku and wonders if the former stopped being such an asshole and the latter such a pushover.

He doesn’t expect to ever get an answer to that question, but he does.

Yuri is eleven and he leaves Japan with a new gold medal, two more contacts on his phone, and a promise of friendship.

Yuri is twelve years old and the curse of his quirklessness comes back to drown him.

In the rink there might be no quirks, but outside of the rink? That's a very different story. The reporters focusing more on his quirklessness than in his achievements, angry contestants that can't cope with the fact that they lost against a _quirkless stupid kid_ , the judging expectators… It all comes crashing down on him with the force of a thousand night skies on his shoulders. He's Atlas, and there's a weight he never wanted on him.

Zuku and Kacchan ( _Zuku sounds way better than Deku, fight him, and Katsuki says to hate when Yuri calls him the childish nickname, so he keeps doing it_ ) text him worried sometimes, but _he's okay, stop worrying dumbasses and tell him about this new workout they're doing together to get into UA._

The year passes by quickly, like a fever dream, and Yuri isn't too sure he has lived it at all, but then he's thirteen years old.

And so Yuri is thirteen when he meets Mila Babicheva.

She is brave and strong and graceful and so much like his _babushka_ that it hurts.

Her hair is fiery red, a fire that burns bright within her and he's pretty sure she could fight against the whole world and win.

She speaks up for him, keeps the vultures reporters away and keeps Yuri close and he grows to love her quickly and he doesn't think he could live without her. She teaches him the best ways to immobilize an opponent so that he can start winning all the fights he picks, and she shares her tricks in the rink with him and they share laughs and she teaches him insults in twenty three different languages.

Yuri is thirteen and takes no bullshit from anyone, the russian punk and the russian fairy in one body. He's made of stardust and sweat and fury and he's going to be the best there has ever been, and then his quirklessness won't be a weakness, because it will be _his_.

Yuri Plisetsky is fourteen years old and he wears a smile like one would wield a weapon.

He wins and he wins, and he doesn’t let that make him overconfident. He flies and he dances and trains and he cries bitter tears and he smiles with the force of a dying star.

He was born to fight, he discovers.

He wasn’t born brave, and he wasn’t born strong. But he has grit and fire and steel in his blood. Everyday, he faces trial after trial, he is broken and damaged in countless ways, and everyday he is born again.

He was born to _fight_. It’s not the life he’d have chosen. Sometimes, he wishes he could lay down his arms. But _he was born to fight_. It’s what he knows, it’s what he does best, _it’s all he can do_.

Yuri is fourteen and he watches as another Yuuri falls in the Senior Grand Prix Finals.

He is breathtaking when doing his step sequences, but he messes up his jumps one and two and three and all the times.

He finds him in the bathroom, later, and Yuuri is crying and Yuri is _furious_.

_You could have won_ , he wants to say. _Why didn’t you do better?_

Yuri is furious, and he has never been the best when controlling his temper.

(He’ll regret moments like that one the most, in the future. But in the present, he doesn’t know that, and so Yuri rages on.)

Yuri is fifteen years old and Viktor leaves him for Yuuri.

Yuri is fifteen and he learns how it hurts to have a promise broken, and he learns to turn that pain into anger, and that anger turns into failure, in Japan.

It turns into tears, once he comes back home, and he thinks he understands Yuuri a little bit better now.

Yuri is fifteen and he turns pain into determination, he turns tears into blood and sweat, and he trains and trains and he falls and he gets up.

Yuri is fifteen when he meets Lilia, and he gives her his soul and body and he gives all that he has and he gives and gives and his body aches.

_Dedushka_ does his best to help, as always, but Yuri knows he doesn’t understand the hunger, the longing for victory, for skating. He doesn’t understand the dance like _babushka_ did, like Lilia does.

He dances and he flies and he improves, and he gladly replaces hurt in his heart for hurt in his feet and in his muscles, and he lets Lilia mold him into a better version of himself.

He thinks he gets it now, _strength means nothing without beauty_ , and so he will be both beautiful and strong.

Yuri is fifteen, and Otabek is like a breath of fresh air in a contaminated city, and he slowly forgives Viktor, and his bitterness turns into affection.

Yuri is fifteen and he wins and he soars the skies, and he can’t help but wonder,

_When will he fall?_

**Author's Note:**

> so like. i put this in the tags but just in case you didn't read them:  
> im really bad with responsabilities. and i really want to make this like a multi chapter fic but if i do im not gonna go anywhere. and i kind of liked this chapter so ill make it a one shot and maybe continue it in the future??? but like as part of a series if i ever find out how to do that (idk how ao3 works when im the one putting the tags and doing this stuff)
> 
> anyways. i hope you liked this one shot bc i know its not rly good but i wanted to post it anyway. thanks for reading!!


End file.
